


Let's create the butterfly effect called "your smile" together

by Luna_Arsenica



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hoshi Meguri (IDOLiSH7), Established Relationship, Multi, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:13:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26449834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna_Arsenica/pseuds/Luna_Arsenica
Summary: Collection of drabbles written for the idolish7 rare pairs week, hope you enjoy them!
Relationships: Carnelian/Coda (IDOLiSH7), Inumaru Touma/Natsume Minami, Izumi Mitsuki/Ousaka Sougo, Momo/Oogami Banri, Natsume Minami/Rokuya Nagi, Sakura Haruki/Natsume Minami, Seto Ranvalt von Northmare/Rokuya Nagi, Takanashi Tsumugi/Kujou Aya
Kudos: 21
Collections: IDOLiSH7 Rarepairs Week 2020





	1. family

**Author's Note:**

> "That's right, our incomplete selves  
> hurt each other with trivial things  
> Even so, we loved each other more than anyone  
> I can only stand here now  
> because you were with me  
> We catch our breaths, begin walking, ah...  
> On our separate paths"
> 
> [SetNagi, separation after the events of pt. 4; prompts are "family" and "mikansei na bokura"]

The first time they parted (the first time Nagi left), Set never thought they'd meet again.

A part of him wanted to convince himself that he didn't need to, that he wouldn't ever reach out to Nagi again no matter what, but that was only the part of him that felt both mocked  _ and _ hurt. 'Betrayed' is too big of a word, but certainly undervalued.

After all, wasn't he Nagi's family, the only one who cared for him after his mother passed? Didn't Set mean anything to him at all?

The memory of Nagi started hurting, eventually, but now that he knew just how much it hurt Nagi too, all they went through...

Did Nagi think about hot chocolate in the snowy garden too, talking about Christmas presents? Did Nagi think about the balls when they were younger and bored of the pomp, long before they learned to appreciate the waltzes?

Did Nagi ever look at old pictures of them smiling side by side and missed Set? Did Nagi even take any of those pictures with him when he left?

Nagi is leaving again, to the beautiful life he found in Japan. But this time, Nagi whispers how much he missed Set, Set's  _ kindness _ , how much he wished his brother would spoil him when he saw his friends' brotherly relationship.

Nagi is leaving again, but this time, he's willing to ask Set to love him like he did before, to please think fondly of him even if they have to be apart. And this time, Set can answer with his own love.

This time, he can hug Nagi, hold him as he holds back the tears and tries his best to stop shaking, too scared this won't last. This time, Nagi can kiss him and make him feel it  _ will _ .

This time, they can exchange promises and actually believe them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Work's tittle is from Dear butterfly's lyrics as translated by tumblr user ioasaya, the chapter's quote is from Mikansei na bokura's translation by azurrillturtle. Hope you enjoyed this first drabble! I look forward to the rest of the week!


	2. illness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Everything about today is but a fragment of love"
> 
> [NagiMina, in which Nagi visits Minami after learning he's ill. Prompts are "illness/injury" and "koi no kakera"]

Nagi is the last person Minami expected to see when he opens the door, but since the medication makes him sleepy and makes his mind a bit foggy, Nagi is already inviting himself inside before Minami can even greet him or ask why he's here.

"Natsume-shi!" he says, pretty much cornering Minami against the door he's still trying to close, voice urgent and worried as he asks "Are you okay?"

Minami can't even tell if he's confused or surprised. Nagi is  _ too much _ for him right now and he has to blink a few times, think for a second, before he can even start to put some distance between them with his hands and attempt to calm Nagi down.

"What are you doing here, Rokuya-san?" Minami asks as kindly as he can, finally moving away from the door and inviting Nagi to sit at the table with him.

"I was worried about you" Nagi explains, hand in his chest as he heaves a worried sigh "I haven't seen you in a while, and while that's normal, I met your friends and they said you were ill and haven't been to work for a week"

Minami sighs, trying to be patient and too tired to be anything else than that anyway, and he smiles as he puts a hand over Nagi's "I'm mostly fine now, it's just a common flu. I'm simply letting the illness run its course and resting as the doctor instructed"

" _ Oh _ ... Your agency should take better care of you. To think they let you fall sick!" Nagi dramatizes, but looks a lot more calm after knowing nothing out of the ordinary is going on. Minami feels moved for a second, now that he's not being overwhelming and he himself feels more awake ( _ and _ aware), before Nagi smiles and offers "Shall I prepare soup for you?"

Minami must look visibly confused, making Nagi feel the need to explain (with a wink, for whatever reason) "To help you feel better, of course"

It's in that moment that Minami remembers the wise words of Mitsuki talking about how much of a disaster Nagi can make in a kitchen and, fearing for his own, smiles sweetly and asks "Might it be tea instead? I'm not feeling too hungry yet, I had lunch really late..."

" _ Oh _ ! Of course, my taste in tea is so refined I believe I could brew something good even if you only had bagged tea!" Nagi's eyes are shining, and his smile is too bright as he stands up and waits for Minami to guide him to the kitchen.

"So I have heard" he answers politely, showing him his collection of teas with a smug smile "Though I don't think you really expected me to have only bagged tea, prince?"

Nagi looks surprised and delighted, but also a bit amused at Minami using his (former?) status as a nickname. Fortunately he doesn't take offense to it (Minami meant none), and decides to take his time to pick after a short kiss at Minami's forehead and a really loud  _ 'wonderful!' _ that makes Minami flinch a bit.

To be honest, while Nagi still manages to be a bit too energetic and a bit overwhelming if Minami isn't prepared for him (or until he gets used to it again), just the fact that he's here says so much he never feels like complaining.

Just the fact that he was so worried about him that he took some time off his busy schedule to check on Minami, and even after learning he's okay he still stayed just to do something nice for him, makes Minami think they've really come far from the first time they met.

Things have changed a lot since that first time Minami saw him, since the time when Minami would have loved to hurt him as much as possible. That time when Nagi was rightfully wary of him.

Now they're talking about tea in Minami's kitchen, the sleepiness from the medication-induced nap that Nagi interrupted long forgotten, his dramatic voice turning much more elegant as he switches to his native tongue and starts telling Minami stories of royalty, the experience of a young prince with varieties of tea and baked goods to go with it.

Minami simply interjects with short words in northmarean every little while ('yes?', 'sounds great', 'of course'), wondering when Nagi will realize what's happening, a bit amused.

At least he understands Nagi, so it's not a problem. At least when it's just the two of them something like this can happen.

It occurs to Minami, then, that there's other things that can happen when it's just the two of them, and he hugs Nagi from behind while he prepares the tea blend he's talking about.

Nagi doesn't even stop what he's doing for a second, and that feels like happiness to Minami.

While Nagi hums an old northmarean folk song for him, asking if Minami had ever heard it, he makes the quiet wish for more moments like this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter's quote is from Koi no kakera as translated by seigyokus un tumblr, hope you liked this cute little sickfic!


	3. secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TsumuAya, a few years in the future after Aya's debut, just gals being pals; prompt used was "secrets". Hope you like it!

Aya tries her best to stay quiet while she waits, but she's far too excited to stop herself from ( _ at least _ ) rocking on the ball on her feet.

Tsumugi is taking a bit longer than usual at the changing room, probably because today's one of those rare cold spring days, one that tries to tamper on their fun once they finally got their schedules to match. Once they finally have time for a date, after such a looong busy while.

It's not like the date is ruined, because both of them like going out shopping, so they just decided on a mall date instead. Nothing easier than pretending this isn't a date than going out shopping with a girlfriend!

Since Aya isn't supposed to date to begin with, they're supposed to be just friends when they're in public together, but that means Aya can casually (but still very excitedly) comment on how cute Tsumugi looks in that sundress she was trying. Ask if they could go to the beach together when the summer finally arrives.

Since they're just friends, Aya can casually hold Tsumugi's hand or link arms, toeing the line between very close friends (just gals being pals) and suspicious activity, but like. In a cute way~ ✰

Tsumugi, much more restrained than Aya, usually stops her only if she tries to go for a kiss - and she's completely right to do it. Tsumugi will always believe work comes first, and she wouldn't want to hurt Aya's career in any way, but Aya doesn't want to quit this relationship, so hidden lovers it is.

This is a delicate balance and Aya doesn't want to upset it either.

At least Tsumugi always reassures Aya that she'll get as many kisses as she wants, even if it's five or ten more for every one she has to reject in public, as soon as they're at her place, so it's okay.

In the end, hiding around probably isn't what either of them wanted, but if it's what they can get, at least Aya can try to make it a bit fun.


	4. tour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TouMina and their first normal after party, during a tour; today's prompts are "travel/tour", hope you like it!

It sounds almost crazy, but tonight's after party, on the night of ZOOL's tour opening live, is the first one that doesn't feel shady and life-risking. Somehow, even though Ryou is here with them, this time they're in a proper venue, with the rest of the tour crew, and everything looks like it should go well (finally!).

This is such a special moment, and yet as soon as the party's inaugural toast is over, Touma feels soft movements (barely a stir) from the seat beside him. A brief look confirms what he imagined: Minami is checking his wrist watch under the table, a worried pout in his face and a soft sigh that he probably expects everyone around to ignore. Touma doesn't, of course.

After all, they've only been dating for a short while, but Touma pays as much attention as he can to anything and everything related to Minami, and after all they've been through Minami doesn't feel the need to hide things away from him anymore, so he'd like to think he's informed enough to read him in this kind of situations.

So Touma thinks he knows what the problem would be, and he feels confident enough that he can prevent it if given the chance.

"Mina, can't you stay?" Touma puts his hand on top of Minami's before he can stand up, a pleading smile ready "I know you should go to bed soon, but we're on a tour!"

"Riiight? I even got you kids the best food, cake and drinks to celebrate~" Ryou joins in, smile proud as usual but much more warm lately than ever before, much more excited about this party than any other.

"It actually  _ is _ good, Minami!" Haruka joins in, a bit of cream on the corners of his mouth as a convincing testament that Minami cleans for him before letting out a pensive sigh.

"You know I have to go to bed early if I want to sleep at all" he looks apologetic as he covers his mouth with a hand, but the way he bats his eyelashes at Touma for a second makes it seem a bit like he's actually asking to be rescued.

"I know you have trouble falling asleep, but what if I help you?" he offers, moving a lock of Minami's hair behind his ear and smiling sweetly "Let's just hang out for a while, as much as you can take, and then go to bed when you're tired! Shouldn't that help anyway?"

" _ Oh _ ? And how are you going to help Minami sleep, Touma?" Torao raises his eyebrows and throws a teasing smile at him.

"Would you do  _ that _ for him, Touma?" Ryou covers his mouth with his hands, feigning shock, before smiling at Minami and exclaiming as dramatically as possible "What a good boyfriend! Minami, you're lucky!"

"I am, Ryou-san, thank you for noticing" Minami's smile is as angelic as usual even while Touma chokes, gasping for air, face completely red as the innuendos keep piling on and on.

"Don't you guys remember Haru is here?!" he manages, finally, and Haruka doesn't look too happy about the implications but at least it makes Torao and Ryou stop, with apologies that sound more like jokes than genuine.

"I guess if my lovely boyfriend insists, and since he so kindly offered to help me sleep later, I can stay for a while longer" Minami's smile barely changes, but Touma can see he sounds happier, somehow.

"If it will make you stay..." Touma sighs, still trying to calm down from the embarrassment, but content to see that they'll finally get to have an after party together. After all, considering how they started out and all the things that happened when they finally started getting along, this tour is the first chance they have for something as peaceful as this.

Just like that, ZOOL has the group's first after party with all of its members (and what Touma hopes isn't the last, as much as he knows they should reserve their energies for the closing night of this tour), until Minami starts getting quieter and quieter, and leaning too much on Touma's shoulder even for his usual self (that is, the mischievous self that keeps putting Touma in situations in which everyone else will tease him just to join them in such cute ways it turns impossible to say anything against it).

When it looks like Minami is sleepy, Touma excuses them both and says good night in between all of their lewd comments, that this time are joined by the rest of the staff and continue even after he reminds them of Haruka's presence.

Even though they got a single room for each of them, Touma decides to honour his word and stay with Minami, without even considering if he's awake enough to stop him or not.

The bed isn't the biggest nor is it exactly a single either, more like a semi double, but that was never going to be a problem anyway - every time he sleeps with Minami, they end up cuddling so close that they probably would fit nicely in a single bed, even when they're in Minami's extra comfy queen size bed.

"Did you have fun, babe?" Touma asks, kissing Minami's head when he stirs a bit, only to snuggle closer to him.

"Mhm. I wouldn't mind some extra fun with you if we didn't have another live tomorrow" Minami comments with a chuckle, but he looks as content as he looks tired, so Touma doesn't think he'll get much more conversation from him.

Looking at Minami when he's sleepy isn't something Touma gets to do often, considering he always falls asleep after Touma and wakes up earlier than him, but like the few other times he got to see this small miracle, he still thinks it's the sweetest thing in the whole world.

Sleepy Minami looks so endearing, actually, that Touma can't even be mad at him for implying he wouldn't be able to dance at tomorrow's live if they were intimate tonight.

Instead, all he can do is hold Minami's hand and kiss it as he watches him drift to a peaceful sleep.


	5. schedules

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I want you to know  
> That my heartbeats are playing the rhythm of first love"
> 
> [HaruMina, making their schedules work to enjoy some music together; today's prompts are "schedules" and "hatsukoi rhythm"]

Shortly after meeting Haruki, Minami can't spend a moment without thinking about him.

It's a strong feeling, one he can't help even when he tries to think of something that won't remind him of Haruki. But his thoughts keep coming to him, and so he diagnoses himself with a critical case of romantic love.

Unfortunately for Minami, their schedules don't match too well, and so his daydreams about casually meeting Haruki or dropping by his place with no warning are practically impossible. 

That's pretty much the reason Minami decided to move in with Haruki, after all - just the thought of living together, of spending every moment possible with Haruki, makes Minami's eyes shine like stars.

There's only one problem in that plan: Haruki still spends too much time with women.

Even though he has Minami waiting for him now, Haruki will still come back home too late or even spend nights out instead of just staying with Minami.

Minami will subtly complain about it, asking if Haruki would feel more eager to return to their shared home every day if Minami could wait for him with a nice meal. Haruki, always a gentleman, manages to sound only a bit scared as he laughs it off, sweet talking Minami to make up for his inability to be eager about his cooking.

Haruki is, after all, an expert in making up to Minami for things.

Ironically, after living with Haruki for a while, Minami has reached a strange conclusion: as much as Haruki doesn't mind staying away with someone else when he knows Minami is home, as soon as Minami's schedule opens up with no warning Haruki will drop any other plan and come home.

"Are you mocking me or is this just you being averse to routine, Sakura-san?" Minami tries not to put too much poison on his voice, just enough to match his frustrated but always polite smile.

"Neither, actually" Haruki smiles kindly in the face of Minami's just-a-bit-angry expression, as usual, his hand soft as he takes Minami's and kisses it "Being with you is more fun because it means I can be with my one true love"

"Oh? I don't happen to see legendary idol Zero around here, though?"

"Ouch"

Minami can't help a little laugh at that. He understands what Haruki means, of course - he just wanted to hurt him a bit for saying it like that, for using those words in front of him when he knows well how Minami feels.

They walk to Haruki's piano hand in hand, letting go of each other only to warm up on the keys they love so much.

Music is the real answer, after all. How could it be anything else? Minami doesn't expect to top that in Haruki's life. He could still have the kindness to not get Minami's hopes up like that, but at the very least he's glad that Haruki seems to appreciate the time they spend making music together as much as he does.

And if it feels more magical to Haruki when it's unplanned, maybe Minami can understand. Maybe he can hope for something fateful to happen if they end up in front of the piano in a moment where both were supposed to be somewhere else.

Even without turning to see his face directly, Minami knows Haruki is smiling in that way he only does when they play together. Just the fact that it's a different smile than the one in his lips when he's playing alone makes Minami's heart sing.

"I guess we can share her" he whispers, so softly he isn't sure it's audible, and Haruki holds his hand on the piano.

They keep playing with only one hand each, leaning onto each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary's quote is from Hatsukoi Rhythm's lyrics as translated by tumblr user utagoe. Hope you liked this and thanks for reading!


	6. living together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Even if I fall ten, or ten thousand times over  
> I'll meet your gaze, and won't stop walking forward"
> 
> [SouMitsu, and the comfort of knowing no matter what the other one will be waiting back home; today's prompts are "living together" and "destiny"]

Even during the most stressful or tiring situations, be it something affecting IDOLiSH7 as a whole, only MEZZO" or just Sougo himself, no matter how difficult it is to keep his head high, what always saves Sougo is one simple thing: Mitsuki's smile.

He knows there were times when not only Sougo but many others have taken Mitsuki's strength and determination for granted. Even though those are the qualities Sougo admires the most about Mitsuki, the ones that keep him looking his way when he feels lost, he knows now how hard it can be for Mitsuki to remain that beacon of hope for everyone around him.

He knows how much it costs Mitsuki to always be the positive voice pushing everyone forward.

But at the same time, Sougo recognizes that all those things are vital for his survival and his sanity, in a way that few things can hold him together in the middle of despair, and so he has decided to do his best to make Mitsuki feel the same.

Unfortunately for him, Mitsuki notices any change in Sougo's attitude quickly, and rather than feeling safe and relaxed when Sougo tries to coddle him, service him and (if at all possible) spoil him, he sees right through him.

"Is something wrong, Sougo?" Mitsuki tries, quietly, making sure no one else will know if Sougo needs to confide something to him. After all, Mitsuki is also very considerate, and just that makes Sougo smile shyly.

"Am I making you worry again?" Sougo can't help the anxious tone in his voice or the way his hands wring unconsciously "I'm sorry, Mitsuki-san..."

"Ah, no, it's not like that, but" Mitsuki tries to handwave the issue, take some seriousness away when he sees Sougo is (in typical Sougo fashion) blowing things out of proportion. He kisses Sougo's cheek and pats his head, and then smiles as bright as the sun "I really appreciate all you're doing! I just hope you're not worried yourself, that's all"

Sougo doesn’t know how to feel about this, about his plan backfiring in such a marvelous way. He can’t help letting out a long sigh, and the way Mitsuki looks at him when he does is what convinces him: the truth is the only way out.

"Uhm, actually, I..." he doesn’t even know where to start, between his natural difficulty to talk about feelings and the embarrassment he feels about failing so spectacularly, but he tries to at the very least meet Mitsuki’s patient eyes "Every time I come home late, you always make dinner for me while I have a bath, and when I'm worried you listen to me and reassure me, and when I'm sad just seeing you makes me feel much better, so I..."

Mitsuki holds his gaze, too, a serious look urging him to keep going. He’s listening, and just that makes Sougo’s heart flutter. He takes a deep breath and lets it all out.

"I know there's not much I can do, but if I can just make sure this place feels like home to you, if I can make sure at least this house feels like a safe space where nothing can hurt you, then-"

"It's okay, Sougo!" Mitsuki smiles, maybe a bit overwhelmed by the sudden influx of love, and he holds Sougo's hands. It's only then that Sougo realizes his hands were shaking, but Mitsuki, as usual, dissolves all of Sougo's doubts with just a few words "Because if you just smile for me, that's more than enough to keep me going!"

Mitsuki’s cheeks are flushed when he kisses Sougo, but he’s still as clear and transparent as always. Everything about him is declaring his love for Sougo, how he means the same to Mitsuki, body, heart and soul dedicated to making him happy.

"I'm sorry for being so greedy, Mitsuki-san," Sougo can barely hear his own voice over the beats of his heart when he pulls away, whispering over his lover’s lips "but I might want more than this after all"

Mitsuki chuckles at that, maybe a bit embarrassed, but he doesn’t move away and he doesn’t make Sougo wait much for an answer.

"... Well, I guess that's good too"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary quote is from the lyrics of Destiny as translated by yukkuripuni. As usual, thanks for reading and hope you liked it!


	7. welcome future world

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carnelian/Coda, visiting Bestia for the first time after the events of Celestial Pilgrimage; today's prompts are "au/crossover" and "welcome future world", hope you like it!

“Take me with you”

Those are the first words Carnelian says to Coda, still half in shock, after the Star Sphere divides once more. Coda doesn’t hesitate for a second - he holds Carnelian all the time while Lazu is healed, on their way back to Alba to pick a few things, and every night they spend together after that.

Coda understands if all Carnelian wants to do is run away. He swore he’d fulfill his promise if Carnelian still wanted to be with him, and he’s happy that they can be together now, after all these years.

He wants Carnelian to take a break, after all. He’s been through so much, and just seeing the way his eyes light up when he sees the scenery of a place he’s never been to before, when Coda tells him all about his travels with the caravan and all he’s been up to during their time apart… Just seeing the hint of a smile on Carnelian’s lips tells Coda he made the right choice.

But Coda knows there’s still the shadow of guilt, the dark clouds of pain in Carnelian’s eyes. He wishes he knew how to make them disappear, how to reassure Carnelian that he can move on.

Until one day, when Carnelian finally asks Coda to take him to Bestia.

Despite missing his home planet, Coda tried to avoid it as much as possible because he didn’t want Carnelian to face the destruction caused by him when he knows how hard it was for him to carry the burden of a war he didn’t even start.

Even now, Bestia is still under reconstruction. A reconstruction that Coda helps with as much as he can when he’s not with Carnelian, and stays informed about by talking to Fang when he’s away. And while the fire’s been put out for a long time now, it’s not hard to know with just a glance which parts of the city and the forest were burnt down to the ground during Alba’s attack.

Coda takes only a second to look at the scenery in front of his eyes when he walks down from the ship, nodding in approval at the progress that’s been made in his absence without even thinking. He lets out a satisfied hum, but when he turns around to smile at Carnelian and reassure him, the shock in his eyes silences him.

He wants to say it’s not as bad as it was before, that considering the state of Bestia right after the fire he's hopeful they’ll finish the repairs in no time and then they’ll just have to be patient and wait for the trees to grow in the soil they worked hard to make fertile again. But all he can do is rub circles on Carnelian’s back while he thinks of the right words to say.

“I still see the blood in my hands, Coda. And now I see the fire too....” Carnelian’s voice is small, especially when compared to the heavy sigh he lets out, too afraid to look at Coda as he speaks “To think I did this to your home…”

“Don’t get it wrong. I love Bestia, but my home is the caravan’s ship” Coda really hopes Carnelian doesn’t see through his bluff as he reaches for the king’s shaking hands and holds them in his own.

“Coda…” Carnelian finally looks up and meets Coda’s eyes, but he averts his gaze too soon, away from the sight of Bestia and Coda’s worried frown “But I insist. I don’t know how I’ll ever apologize enough”

Coda finally finds the strength in himself to cup Carnelian’s face in his hands, gently, full of love, and something about that manages to get Carnelian to look at him again.

"I don't know how long it will take for you to forgive yourself. But I have already forgiven you" Coda’s voice is firm, and he means every word he says. The one good thing he wants to take from all those painful events is that he met Carnelian again, that they get to travel together, to share so many moments… "All I ask is that you keep moving forward. Hold your head high and look forward to the future, Carnelian"

“I know I don’t have to do it alone anymore, Coda. I know that much” Carnelian lets out another sigh, but he attempts a smile as he puts his hands on Coda’s, still caressing his cheeks lovingly. It feels like a ‘thank you’ almost escapes his lips, but when he says nothing else, Coda closes the distance between them with a soft and short kiss.

Their lips barely brush, but when Coda pulls apart Carnelian’s smile looks much brighter, and his eyes have softened enough that Coda believes this time he will hear exactly what he wants to tell him.

"I know if only you're brave, we'll have a bright future ahead” he says, walking towards Bestia and extending his hand to Carnelian with a smile of his own “Together"

When Carnelian nods and takes his hand, Coda starts talking once again about the exciting parts of his city, the ways in which one should avoid persistent merchants when walking through the market, the food they’ll prepare for dinner, and all the things he hopes to share with Carnelian from now on.


	8. free day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BanMomo and calling each other's names, but it's a make out session getting a bit out of hand. This is for day 8 of the rarepairs week, the free day. Hope you like this last drabble!

“You know, I actually liked it when you called me by my name. Maybe we could do that in private, or… intimate situations”

Momo looks confused, blinking and even frowning a bit at Banri. He’s probably a bit overwhelmed by the fact that Banri is bringing this up in the middle of… kissing? A make out session that’s starting to get steamy? Pretty much just letting their hands roam freely and see where they end up (neither of them really has a plan)?

Though he understands why Momo is looking at him like that, Banri laughs softly, some lust still coming through in his voice and that apparently disarms Momo again, but not more than his words as he proposes “You could try right now, per example”

“Eh? Uhm, I-” Momo stutters like his tongue is twisting on itself every time he tries to speak, and Banri takes the chance to kiss him again, testing if he still can use it for something else.

“I’d really love it if you could moan my name with that voice you were making before” Banri whispers, making sure to hold Momo firmly with his arm around his waist so he won’t move away from him in a panicky frenzy.

Momo’s cheeks are almost as pink as his eyes, a blush much more fierce than Banri has ever had the pleasure of seeing in his face, but he gulps (very visibly), nods and takes a deep breath.

“B-Banri….” his voice is low and sensual when he calls his name, but rather than seductive on purpose it’s just betraying the way he feels, the hope he holds that things will go in a certain direction.

He looks so precious, so tempting, and Banri doesn’t feel like playing around anymore. Teasing Momo is fun, and always makes his heart dance with joy, but right now is time to change the lighthearted tone.

Momo is looking into his eyes intently, hypnotized by them, and Banri takes this chance to push Momo down on the sofa, leaving a trail of wet kisses on his neck while making his way up to his ear.

“I love you, Momose” he whispers before nibbling on his earlobe, and feels the way Momo catches his breath before he has a chance to see it.

Banri knows Momo, and he knows now that he hasn’t changed much when it comes to him. He can predict the meltdown he’ll see before moving away enough to have it in front of him, and when his eyes wander, checking on every part of Momo’s heaving body, he realizes just how much hearing that affected him.

“Did I finally convince you?” Banri can’t help the teasing tone of his voice or the suggestive smile on his face, but he knows he’s right when Momo grabs him by the collar of his shirt and pulls him down for another kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Weeeee made it! Finally!! I want to thank everyone for reading! I really, really hope you had a nice time and found at least One thing you liked here!


End file.
